There He Is
by roseweber34
Summary: This is an Adommy Highschool AU. This is my first story so I'm sorry if it sucks. It is rated M because I'm not sure where it is going to go yet. I have 2 possible endings in my head right now, Hopefull you enjoy!  P.S. I would LOVE feedback!
1. Chapter 1

**I am very new to this. This is my first story and it might be my last. Before writting this I did not like writting at all, so I am sorry if it is horrible. I also have really bad spelling. I own none of the people mentioned in this story AND i am not in any way saying that this happened. This is all a figment of my imagination. I wouls also greatly a****ppreciate reviews so I know if I should keep posting or not. I have most of it written out in advance because I am horrible at coming up with suff on the spot. So (hopefully) enjoy! **

Chapter 1:

There he is. Just sitting there. Looking sad and alone. He is wearing dark jeans, a black sweat shirt, and black boots. I wonder how he can stand wearing such dark clothes? It must be, like, 100 degrees outside! I wonder if he's like me? Alone. No friends. A freak. That's what they call me. A freak. Yeah, I'm rich and if I wanted I could have all the new, fancy crap everyone dreams about. But, instead of spending my hundred-dollars-a-week allowance, I save it. See, my parents are the VERY socially conservative/republican type. And, they are SUPER religious. They don't know that I'm bi. If they did, they would kick me out for sure! So, if I save my allowance every week, I will soon have enough to tell them, get kicked out, and get my own place, all by my junior year! (As you can tell, I don't really like living with them.) Right now I'm a freshman, but not for long! It's March, so there is only about 2 and a half months left of the school year. But, back to him. He must be new. I've never seen him here before. So, why not go and introduce myself? It's not like I have anything to lose. I already have no friends, so it won't hurt if he thinks I'm a freak too. But, maybe, we can be freaks together. He is definitely good looking. I can't see his eyes, but he has beautiful lips. I'm sure they would be even more beautiful if he smiled. He has raven black hair with a slight hint of blue, in the right light. He has a large build but he is not fat. I wonder how big his- He just looked up. I didn't even notice I had been walking toward him and now I am standing right in front of him. "Um… hi?" His voice is so angelic I almost melt!

"H-hi. I'm T-Tommy." I'm probably making a huge fool out of myself.

"I'm Adam." Damn that voice! If I don't find some way to hide the growing problem in my pants, I am going to be very embarrassed, very soon. So I decide to sit down and continue the conversation.

"You new here?"

"Yeah, I just moved from Iowa. Just to let you know, you probably don't want to be seen talking to me. Today is my first day and everybody already thinks I'm a complete freak." I can't believe it. He is like me. Maybe we can be friends after all.

"Well, don't worry," I say, "everybody thinks I'm a freak too." He looks at me and for the first time I can actually see his eyes. They are a beautiful crystal blue unlike anything I have ever seen before.

He smiles. "Well, I'm glad I'm not the only one."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for reading! I really apprecaiate it! :) **

As soon as he said it my heart swelled to the size of a grapefruit! I finally had a friend! The guy whose locker was right next to mine got kicked out a month ago for hitting a teacher. So, because Adam was new and almost all the other lockers were used, Adam's locker is right next to mine! I probably made a fool out of myself all day, but I just couldn't help but feel giddy. It has been two weeks since we first met and we are practically inseparable. Except for the fact that he can never hang out after school. But at school, we are together all the time. At lunch we pretty much spend the whole time talking. I have told him almost everything about me, except for the whole being bi thing that is. I don't think Adam would be the kind of person to let something stupid like that come between our friendship, but you never know. I don't want my first real friend to think I'm even more of a freak. Last night I asked my parents if I could invite him over for the weekend. Of course they said yes, as long as he's not gay. Typical. I really hope he can this time. I have asked him to hang out before but he always had something at home he had to do. He must have really strict parents. I figure I'll go over to his house and ask him. Maybe even meet his parents. When I knock on his door it is his mom who answers. "Hello," she says, "is there something I can do for you?" Now I know where Adam gets his good looks from. She is beautiful and looks much too young to have a son Adam's age.

"Um, yeah, is Adam here?" I say trying to sound as sweet and innocent as possible.

"Sure, you must be Tommy. We have heard wonderful things about you! He is in his room, down that hallway, second door to the left. She points to a room with a "Please Do Not Disturb" sign hanging on the door.

"Thanks."

"No problem. It's nice to meet you Tommy."

I walk down the hallway and knock on his door. No answer. _He must be listening to music or something. So I might as well go in. It's not like he will be mad right?_ So I open the door, go in, and shut the door behind me. But when I look up all I can do is start to cry.


	3. I'm Sorry

Hi everyone! I probably won't be updating for about 2 or 3 weeks. I will be at my dad's and he doesn't have internet. But, the good thing is that I will have plenty of time to write after my sister goes to sleep. That means that when I get back I should be able to put 2 or three chapter out at one time. So, I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I really appreciate all of you reading this! Lots of love 3 ~ Beth Rose


	4. Chapter 3

**I LOVE public libraries with WiFi! Thank you for reading! Love you all 3 **

Chapter 3:

There he is. Just sitting there. Blood running down his arm. He sees me come in and tries to hide it but it's no use. I know what's happening. "T-Tommy, I-I can explain. Let's just go somewhere else." He covers his arm and pulls me out of the room. I can barely function by myself. Except for that first day that I met him, Adam always seemed so happy. How could he do this to himself? _Why_ did he do this to himself? "Mom," he yells, "Tommy and I are going to the park. We will be back soon."

"Ok sweetie. Love you, see you later."

"Love you too." He pulls me out the door and before I know it we are at the park. We get to this gazebo type thing and all he does is start hugging me and saying he is sorry.

"Why?" I whisper. It's all I can manage to say. I know I'm probably over reacting but I just can't believe that he would do this. And if it were only that one cut I probably would not be acting like this, but there were tons of scars all over both of his arms. What if he was trying to- No, Tommy don't think like this. Adam would never do something like that. All of these thoughts are just making me cry harder than I already am. After I calm down a little he starts to explain everything. The kids at his old school were brutal. Just because he was in theater, liked to sing, and dressed differently than the other people at his school doesn't mean they had the right to treat him like they did. By the end of his story I am no longer crying. I am burning with rage! My hands clench into fists by my sides. "How could they do that to you?" I don't even realize that I am yelling. "You did nothing to deserve that. All you were trying to do was be yourself! What fucking insensitive douche bags!" I look him straight in the face, " Don't you ever change, for anybody. Ok?"

"Ok." Now we are hugging again and Adam is… laughing? How can he be laughing? There is nothing funny about this situation!

"What's so funny?" I ask him, putting my hands on my hips looking up at him. This just makes him laugh even harder.

"How worked up your getting about this. It's all in my past now. But I appreciate how much you care." His smile is so beautiful.

"Promise you'll try to stop?" I ask, looking up at him with hopeful eyes.

"As long as you'll help me I will try, but I can't make any promises."

"Sounds good to me." I say with a smile. I'm really glad that he's going to make an effort to stop. I look down at my watch. It's already 7:30. "We should probably be getting back soon."

I start walking when he grabs my arm. "Wait," he says, "There is one more thing I need to tell you. But you might not want to be my friend afterwards." I slap his shoulder, making sure not to hit any of the damaged skin on his lower arm. "Ow!" he says grabbing his shoulder. "What was that for?"

"Don't talk like that! You could tell me you used to be an ax-murderer and I would still be your friend! What do you need to tell me?"

He takes a deep breath and says, "Well, there was another reason those kids at my old school treated me like they did. They acted like that because…"

**Ok I appologize for the ending. Right now I have a love/hate realationship with suspence so when I wrote this chapter I planned on putting the next one out the day after I put this one out but, unfortuately, I won't be able to post the next chapter untill MAYBE next week. Hopefully. Thank you for the reviews and I hope you like the story so far. Thanks for reading! :) **


	5. Chapter 4

**I never thought I could be so happy with my dad! He got one of those USB internet things. Unfortunately I have to watch my sister from 4p.m. to 2a.m. for the rest of the week. And, she has ADHD and ODD and she might have some other mental disorder. So, that means that she rarely listens to me and when she doesn't get her way she throws a major fit. She has punched out a window before and she is only 9. But, on the plus side she just fell asleep. I might be able to put the next chapter up tomorrow but that all depends on how she acts. Thank you all for being so patient. I am very thankful for you reading this. **

Chapter 4:

"Because…" he whispered, "I'm gay." My jaw must have dropped to the ground because he looked really hurt. "See I told you. I'll just leave now and you will never have to talk to me again."

I gasp. How could he think that I wouldn't want to be around him anymore? I grab his hand and pull him into a tight hug. "No." I say, "You are perfect just the way you are. Who cares if you're gay? That's not a reason to hate you! I would never let something so stupid destroy our friendship. Since you have been completely honest with me it's only fair that I be completely honest with you." I take a deep breath and close my eyes. When I open them he is looking down at me with hopeful eyes. "I'm bi." I mumbled. I had never said it out loud before. I didn't say it very loud but I think he understood because he just smiled.

We just stood there, in silence, for a while. But, it wasn't the awkward silence. It was the good kind. After a bit he looked down at me and said, "It's starting to get dark. We should probably be getting back home soon.

"Well", I say, "The reason I came over to your house in the first place was to ask you if you wanted to stay over at my house this weekend. So, do you?"

"Really?" he said. He looked shocked like nobody had ever asked if he wanted to stay over before.

"Yeah, I mean, if you want to. But if you do there is just one thing…"

"Ok! Yeah I want to come over!" He looked like a little kid with candy. I couldn't help but smile. "But what's the 'one thing'?"

"Well," I started, "My parents are VERY 'anti-gay' and they don't know about me either, sooo…"

"It would probably be better for the both of us if I didn't say anything?"

"Exactly, thanks for understanding. You don't mind, do you?"

"No problem. And, of course I don't mind. My parents don't know yet either. I plan on coming out when I graduate. Then I can move out and not worry about what my parents might do."

I am shocked! "Really? They seem so understanding."

"They are, but I don't want to take any chances. You never know what could happen and I really don't want to get kicked out."

"Yeah, me either. That's why I'm saving up all of my allowance and Christmas and birthday money so, hopefully, I can get a place of my own my junior year. Then I won't have to hide it anymore. But, we should probably get going before it gets too dark."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go back to my house so I can get my clothes and stuff and so you can get your car."

I can't help but smile. "That might help." I say. After we had the talk, it seems like he is ten-times more confident than he was before. I like him like this. We walk back to his house in complete silence. The whole time we were walking I thought: _We are going to be best friends forever._

**Did you like it? I'm sorry all these chapters are so short. There will be a couple of longer ones coming up soon. I would really appreciate feedback. Thank you and I love you all! I will try to update tomorrow but I can't make any promises. :) **


	6. Chapter 5

**I am sooooooooo sorry! I know you don't want to waste your time reading a long boring excuse so I am just going to say that I have not had the best few weeks. I will be posting at least 3 chapters today to make up for it and I will probably post another one tomorrow. Thank you guys so much for reading and comenting. Knowing that someone acually takes time to read this really motivates me. Love you all! 3 **

Chapter 5:

We are at my house now and I am freaking out! It's a relief to know that Adam is gay and that I might actually have a chance with him. Mostly, I'm just worried about my parents finding out. "Hello Tommy. This must be the friend you were talking about, umm… Alex right?" That proves just how well my parents listen to me. All I have talked about for the last 2 weeks was Adam.

"Actually Mom, his name is Adam. Adam, this is my mom Becky."

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Ratliff."

"You too Adam." She says with a fake smile.

"Ok, well we are going up to my room now. See you at dinner. Bye."

I am almost up the stairs when I hear her call, "Ok sweetie. You boys be good. I have to run to the store and your father will be home late so you will have the house to yourselves for a while, but I expect it to still be standing when I get back. Do either of you need anything from the store while I'm out?"

I look over at Adam. He shakes his head so I yell, "No thanks Mom. See you later."

"Ok sweetie. Love you, bye."

"Love you too, bye."

Finally my mom walks out the door. YES! This would be the perfect time to tell Adam how I feel. If he runs out of the house freaked out, my parents wouldn't suspect anything because they wouldn't see anything. I could just make up a story and tell them that something came up at Adam's hose and that he had to go home. But, on the other hand, I really don't want him to freak out and leave, I am looking forward to spending the weekend with him. He is my first real friend and I don't want to screw that up because of something stupid. But, we did promise to be completely honest with each other and by keeping these feeling hidden from him I would be breaking that promise; and I really don't want to betray him like that. I have no idea what I am going to do! By the time we get up to my room, which is in the attic, two floors up, I have finally made a decision about what I am going to do.

"Dude, your room is awesome! It's like the size of the whole house, and you even have your own bathroom and mini kitchen area. I could totally live in here!" Adam walks around my room looking at all of my posters, CDs, and instruments.

"Thanks." I say. He starts going through all my stuff and I just sit on my bed and watch him. I don't mind him looking. It's not like I have anything to hide from him.

When he is finished he sits on the bed next to me and asks, "So, where are we sleeping?"

"Well," I answer, "It's up to you. If you want the bed I can sleep on the floor, if you want the floor I can sleep on the bed, or we can both sleep on the bed, or we could both sleep on the floor." He laughs. "But, before you choose, there is something I should tell you, since we promised to be completely honest with each other."

"Ok. What is it?"

I take a deep breath and try to stop shaking. I might as well just get it over with. "I like you Adam. A lot. I like you more than I should like a friend." He opens his mouth to respond, but before he can, I kiss him. And, it almost feels like he is starting to kiss back but that's impossible because he pulls away. Before he can say anything, I run. I was so afraid of him running but instead, I am the one who is running. I run to the bathroom, lock the door, slide down the wall, and start to cry.

I expect to hear my door open and close and him running down the steps , trying to get out of my house and away from me as quickly as possible. But instead I hear a slight knock on the bathroom door, "Tommy…?" It's Adam. He stayed. I can't help but smile through my tears.

**Did you like it? The best way to let me know is by reviewing :) The next Cchapter should be up in about an hour, if not less. **


	7. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry, again! I fell like such a liar! My sister came over and I didn't have time to get all 3 chapters typed today. But, I will post 2 chapters tomorrow. I promise. **

Chapter 6:

"Tommy, please come out baby." OI hear through the door. Adam doesn't sound mad. He sounds worried. And, oh my God… did he just call me baby? Oh, stop it Tommy! Don't get your hopes up. Adam is just sweet by nature. I doubt he meant anything by it. He probably calls a lot of people baby. I figure I will just hide in here until he gives up and leaves . It's not like he's going to stay without me even being out there. "I'm not leaving. I am going to sit by this door until you decide to come out and talk to me." Can he read minds? About an hour later, I think he finally gave up because I he hasn't said anything in a while. Either that or he fell asleep. "I'm still here and I'm still not leaving! You're going to have to come out some time. I don't care if I have to wait out here all night and tomorrow. I won't give up so, you might as well just come out now." Damn, he is relentless! But, he is right. I might as well suck it up and go out there. The sooner we get this over with the better, right?

I get up and unlock the door. But, before I can even open the door all the way, a pair of arms are around my waist, squeezing me so tight I can barely breathe. "A-Adam," I stutter trying to get air in my lungs. He is a lot stronger than he seems. " Too t-tight."

He loosens his grip but doesn't let go. "Sorry." He whispers in my ear. Just the way he says it makes me shiver. And he notices. "A little cold are we?" he says with a smirk. I just blush. "Well," he says, " It's getting late, so why don't we get to bed and we can talk in the morning, ok?"

"Y-yeah. Ok." I stammer. I can believe he is still staying over after what happened. I acted like a total dick and he is treating me like I'm the guest in my own house. He is way too nice to me. He walks over to his bag and grabs out a pair of pajama pants. I expect him to go the bathroom and change but instead he starts stripping, right there, in the middle of my room.

He takes off his shirt and pants and then notices me staring. I look away blushing. I just mouth raped him and now I am watching him change. He must think I am a complete stalker-freak! "Well," he says," aren't you going to get into something more comfortable?"

"Ummm…. Yeah. I guess." I walk over to my dresser and take out a pair of pajama pants and hide a pair of underwear in them. See, the pants I wore today were just too tight for underwear so I just didn't ware any.

I start walking to the bathroom when Adam grabs my arm. "Oh, no you don't. I'm not letting you disappear in there again. I don't mind you changing In front of me." He says. I don't reply. I just stand there, looking at the ground. Then he starts to talk again. "How about this, you can go in there and get ready as long as you leave the door open, ok?"

"Ok." I can deal with that. I go into the bathroom and change as quickly as possible. I start brushing my teeth when Adam comes in and starts to do the same. After we finish, Adam grabs my arm and pulls me over to the bed. He pulls back the covers and motions for me to get in, so I do. Once I'm laying down he pulls the covers back on top of me and tucks me in. Like actually tucks me in! He goes to the other side of the room and turns off the light. Then he comes back to the bed and gets in beside me. I am so nervous that I am shaking. Adam notices and puts his arm around me, pulling me closer to his chest. "Bu-" I start to say but I am silenced by his lips hitting mine. It was only a brief kiss, but it was enough to take my breath away.

"Shhh sweetie, we will talk in the morning. Just try and get some sleep."

"Ok Adam. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Tommy."


	8. Chapter 7: Part 1

**There is not a great enough excuse for my prolonged absence. I will do my best to update again this weeek but I'm not going to promise anything because obviosly that gets me nowhere! Enjoy! :) **

Chapter 7: Part 1

When I wake up the next morning I don't open my eyes right away, because I can feel Adam looking at me. I wonder how long he has been awake, watching me sleep. The only reason I want him to think I am sleeping is because I'm really not looking forward to the talk I know has to happen. "You're not fooling anyone Tommy Joe. I know you're awake."

How can he tell? He really does know me too well! He still has his arm wrapped around me like a blanket. I turn toward him and ask, "How could you tell?"

"Your breathing changed." He replied. We just lay there looking into each other's eyes in complete silence for what seems like hours, but in reality was probably only five minutes. Finally he grabs the back of my head and pulls my cheek to his chest, hugging me tightly. "So," he says, "About last night," He takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly "Why did you run?"

I swallow hard. I knew we had to get this done some time, so I guess we might as well do it now, no matter how unprepared I am. "I... I guess I was afraid of how you would react. I didn't want you to be mad at me or afraid of me or something. I didn't know if you would like me like that ."

He sighed. " I told you I wasn't mad. There was nothing to be mad about. You were honest with me. I'm soooo glad you trusted me enough to tell me the truth. And, I would never be afraid of you. You are my best friend! And I really did like the kiss, I just want to know what it meant. What do you want from me Tommy?"

I'm starting to cry, but they are happy tears. "Oh baby, don't cry."

"I'm crying because I'm happy. I don't want anything from you because all I want _**is**_ you!" I lean up and kiss him again, but this time I don't pull away.

He smiles then deepens the kiss. It is long, passionate and full of love. He pulls away breathless and smiles. "See," He says, "Was that so hard?"

I laugh and hug him again. "We should probably get up," I say, "We don't want to waste the day. I have something big planned."

"Sounds fun." He smirks. I laugh again. "Do you mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Go ahead. I can use the downstairs bathroom."

"Okay, bye baby." He gives me a peck on the lips and skips off to the bathroom. I can't help but stare at his ass as he does. I'm pretty sure he notices because he wiggles it a little before he steps into the bathroom and closes the door.

After I finish my shower I go to the kitchen and grab breakfast for Adam and myself. It's a great day today! Perfect weather for what I've got planned. Igo back to my room and when I get in there I see Adam, laying on my bed with only a hand towel covering his junk. He smiles at me and says, I accidentally spilled a bunch of water on my clothes and this is the only towel I could find."

I laugh, "It's supposed to be a hand towel. The regular sized towels are in the closet."

I go to get him a towel and when I give it to him he just lets the other one drop. He is huge! And there are freckles! "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"N-no. It's fine. I was just, ummmm... surprised?" My whole face is bright red! He smiles and wraps the towel around his waist. It is silent for a while before I say, "Ummmm... I brought breakfast."

He smiles and says, "Yum, breakfast in bed!"

I laugh. He flops down on my bed, and when he does his towel slides up just enough to get another look at what hidden behind it. Now I am blushing again! He pulls my blankets up enough to cover his waist then he reaches under them, pulls out his towel, and throws it across the room. My eyes go wide and he smirks, "It was getting a little uncomfortable." I'm still in my towel but I don't think I'm quite ready to be naked, on my bed, with my... Is he my boyfriend? I should probably ask... I bring the breakfast, which is just peanut butter toast and a banana, over to the bed and sit with him. I feel his bare thigh against mine and I feel myself shiver and soon my skin is filled with tiny bumps. No one has ever made me react like this. It is insane! We start to eat and after a while I ask, "So... What are we?"

He laughs and says sarcastically, "Well, I'm pretty sure we are human and last time I checked I was a guy, and I'm pretty sure you are too." I can't help but smile. "But," he continues, "If you're talking about where we are in our relationship, then I would love to take this opportunity to ask you to be my boyfriend."

**I hope you liked it! I have through chapter 10 written on paper, I'm just a really slow typer. The only reason I write on paper first is because I very strongly dislike proofreading and typeing it forces me to do so. I am also writting two other stories at the moment, one is a one-shot and the other is probably going to be a five part story. I would also love some suggestions on what to write about because all I seem to write are stories in which Adam and Tommy are around high school age. I love you reviews and I thank you sooo much for reading, and again, I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry for my almost one year of absence. **

**~Love always Rose 3 **


	9. Chapter 7: Part 2

Chapter 7: part 2

My breath hitches and I just stare at him. This is what I've wanted pretty much since I met him and now all I can do is stare! I feel horrible. I want to say yes and hug him and kiss him until he has to go home, but my voice and body just won't work! "O-only if you're ready, I mean. " He looks at me with hopeful eyes.

After what seems like hours of just staring at him, I finally manage to stutter, "Y-y-yes" I's so quiet that I doubt he heard me, but I'm proven wrong when he grabs my face and kisses me so hard I am almost sure my lips are going to star bleeding. After about 10 min. of serious making out, Adam is straddling my hips looking down at me with a look of pure affection in his eyes. We were just about to start up again when there was a knock on my door. "shit!" Adam and I say at the same time. He jumps off the bed and runs to the bathroom, still naked. I find some pants to throw on and stumble to the door.

"Good morning, Tommy"

"Morning Dad"

"So umm.. I never got to meet your friend last night. Where is he?"

"He's in the bathroom. He got peanut butter in his hair and had to wash it again." Okay, worst excuse ever, but it seemed to work. "We can come downstairs after he's done so you can meet him though."

"Okay son, I will be waiting in the kitchen. Your mother and I have something we need to talk to you about."

"Okay, we will be down there soon." He finally leaves and I shut the door.

I go over to the bathroom to let Adam know that he's gone. "Man that was close!" he says. He now has pants on, which is probably for the best. He pulls me in for another kiss and I happily oblige. It's soft and sweet and only lasts a couple seconds, but it means everything. "Well," he says, "We should probably get down there."

"We should," I say, "But, we aren't expected down there for about another 10 minutes and it will only take a couple minutes to finish getting dressed, so we have a little time to ourselves."

15 minutes later we are dressed and in the kitchen sitting across from my parents. My dad and Adam were introduced and when they get done talking my mom looks at Adam and says, "Could you give us a minute please?"

"Sure."

When Adam leaves to go to the living room, my parents say the five words that will change my life forever, "We are moving to Chicago."

**I appologize for any messed up spelling or grammer, I was up late last night and decided to type this chapter. I would be eternaly grateful for reviews and I thank you all for reading! :) **


End file.
